Shall we do it again?
by CaroAmy
Summary: She had escaped the city life in Station Square and sat down by the lake in Mystic Ruins. She needed a rest, she deserved it. ShadAmy fanfic


Amy let the cold water surround her feet. She watched the waterfall and heard the birds sing while the soft summer breeze played with her hair. She had escaped the city life in Station Square and sat down by the lake in Mystic Ruins. She needed a rest, she deserved it.

Abruptly a flashback invaded her mind. She tried to push it away but it was useless. The image of Sonic buying a red rose yesterday from the flower shop emerged. When Amy saw that she hoped that the rose would be for her; later that day she discovered she was wrong. Sonic had visited her at her apartment, but it was only to ask if she lend him her cooking book. Amy agreed and expected to receive the flower, but Sonic just took it and left.

"Like he always does…" She thought out loud.

She took off her dress revealing a stunning red bikini under it. She placed her dress near her boots, wallet and hair band and dived into the lake. She began swimming towards the waterfall. She swam back and forth trying to keep her nauseous memory away, but every time it came back to her. She decided to stop and rest. A song came to her mind and she began humming it. The sad lyrics reminded her of all the sad moments she had passed with Sonic. Every time he ran away from her, every time he showed he cared about her but then treated her as if she was an annoying sister. She remembered one moment specifically. She was following Sonic around and he told her to 'get lost'.

"I need to be honest with myself…I am a little tired of his cockiness…" She thought out loud once again.

Deep in thought she began singing a song she had written a few years ago. It was based on a girl who was running and fell, but the lyrics were all symbolical. It was all a metaphor, really. The true meaning of the song was the pursue of love and loving the wrong person and never being loved back. Amy was a young and cheerful hedgehog, but her soft side sometimes won in some lonely hours.

She closed her emerald eyes and let the wind play once again with her bright pink quills. She heard a few footsteps but guessed it was someone heading for the jungle. _Although it could have been Tails… _she thought. A moment after she sensed a presence near her. She opened her eyes and saw a black figure.

"Shadow…?"

"I've been looking for you. Believe it or not but Cream actually came asking for my help. She told me you've been down lately. You were supposed to go to her house today and since you didn't appear she asked me to find you," Shadow informed her.

"Oh, I completely forgot…"

"Why are you like this? Is it because of that fake- I mean Sonic?" He asked with his usual indifference on his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" She answered.

"Come on Amy, you know me. We're friends."

Amy felt anger rise in her. She looked at Shadow with fierce eyes. A mixture of sadness, care, and anger filled her heart. Yes, they were friends, but Amy never knew when he was sad, or angry, or cared about someone._ He just never tells…he just never shows! _

"We're friends, right. I just never know what you feel! How do I know you care? You look at me with your indifferent eyes! You hug me once in a while but then you act as if it's nothing! You're there for me when I need you and you try to comfort me, but you do it with an indifferent stare! You're sarcastic jokes sometimes make me feel like you have no feelings inside you! Is Maria all you care about? Is she the only one who can wake up feelings in you?" Amy blurted out. She finally had the courage to do so.

The two hedgehogs stood staring at each other. Shadow's face softened. _I never knew this hurt her…_He carefully caressed her hand, then stroke her pink quills. His eyes were soft and he had a light smile upon his face. He was showing _feelings. _

The birds continued singing and the waterfall kept making its noise, the breeze still played with Amy's quills and the whole setting was still peaceful, but something felt wrong. Amy was pounding inside. Sonic's memory from yesterday had vanished. All that mattered was that Shadow was there with her.

"I do care for others, and Maria is not the only one who can wake up my feelings. A certain hedgehog had done much more than that long ago," he whispered as he came closer to her. He slowly embraced Amy and caressed her face.

"I don't love Sonic…" she let out unconsciously. Her heart was finally free. Her conscious had finally accepted that her love was not for Sonic. Shadow smiled and took her hand.

"That faker never deserved you."

"I finally get to see your soft side. You should show it once in a while."

"I only show it to the people I really care about, and I care a lot about you Amy Rose," he confessed.

"I'll tell you why I came here. Yesterday I saw Sonic buying a rose and I thought it would be for me. Later he stopped by my house asking if h could borrow my cooking book. I handed it to him and expected him to give me the rose, but instead he just ran way like always…" Amy confessed with a sigh.

"Ah…" Shadow said once again in his indifferent self.

"But you know what? It doesn't matter any longer."

"Yeah? Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because of this," Amy replied. Her soft lips touched his for a few seconds. Shadow held on to her tightly and then held her up. Slowly he put her on his lap and kissed her cheek. Slowly their lips touched once again, but this time Amy felt his humid tongue and Shadow felt her strawberry taste tongue. Shadow forgot about his indifference. Amy was the only thing that mattered. After a few minutes they stared at each other.

"That wasn't very much like you Mr. Shadow," Amy teased. He blushed.

"No, it wasn't. Shall we do I again?" Before Amy could reply he held her close and no space as left between them.

Sonic passed by and saw Shadow and Amy kissing. He smiled and kept walking towards Tails workshop. He stopped and began walking back. He took out the rose he bought yesterday and threw it down. It fell right in front of the two hedgehogs. _All Shadow needed was a little push… _He thought.


End file.
